Just Another Love Story
by justkeepswimin08
Summary: You know? Love is so romantic..duh! That's why i made a story combining two things i like. Mermaids and Kickin' It. You love Kickin' It don't you? I'm stupid of course you do! That's why i highly suggest you read my AMAZING story. If it's so good(except the 1st chapter) why don't you read this story. I wrote it,you read it. Amazing Kick story. Read J.A.L.S!(Just Another Love Story)
1. Chapter 1:Finally Metting

Chapter 1

Meeting at last.

I can't believe that you got that top 50% off! Said Mika.

Yeah! Said Kim, I know I'm so glad that my cousin works their!

Well let's head out I'm starving! Said Mika.

Yeah, me too! Said Kim.

Dude, their right their ask her! Said Jerry.

* Kim drops her bag.*

I got it! Said Jack.

Oh, thanks! Kim says.

Welcome, hey I was wondering, said Jack, Are you and Mika busy today?

Actually, no not really, said Kim.

Well, Jerry and I are heading out to the resort want to come? Said Jack.

Um…, says Kim.

*Mika pulls Kim aside.*

Let's go we can both finally get to know them better and you can you know do your thing with Jack, Said Mika.

I guess okay fine will go! Insisted Kim.

So ya want to come? Said Jerry.

Yeah, will meet yal there by 2:00pm in the front. Said Mika

Okay! Said Jack.

As we leave Kim tell Mika we have to go back in the Pink Victoria's Secret because I needed to buy a hot bathing suite.

Kim's POV

As we walk back in Pink I'm just wondering what to get and what Jack is going to thing I mean I know were just friends and all but I want to be more. While Mika and I are shopping I watch Jerry and Jack leave out of the mall. I look through all the bathing suites when I finally find it the perfect suite to wear. While Mika still finds hers I got try it on I take a picture of me in it and send it to my mom and ask what she thinks. About 2mins later my mom says I look cute and she ask me when I'm getting home but I tell her I'm staying at Mika's.

* About half an hour later Mika and Kim arrive at the resort*

I can't believe were actually doing this! Says Mika

Do you have butterflies like me, because mine are going crazy in my stomach! Says Kim

Yes! Says Mika

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME ONMY BAD GRAMMER ON THIS FIRST CHAPTER.**

**IM JUST SAYING THIS BUT YOU "GUEST" PEOPLE OUT THERE (SORRY FOR MY LANGUAGE) YAL' NEED TO **

**SHUT THE F*** UP! please and thankyou!**

**~Happy Swimming~**


	2. Chapter 2:New Suprises

**Really GOOOOD chapter injoy!**

Chapter #2

Jack's POV

Once we saw Kim and Mika approach us from the parking lot I got butterflies. We had got right in front of them and we gave them the tickets to get in. I had asked Kim if she loves dolphins and she told me YES very excited! He had taken us to the dolphin exhibit but it was closed but his dad us go. We had to get in some gear and a guy started to talk to us about what to do and other stuff once we got into the water we all were having such a blast!

Kim's POV

I had got out of the water for a few minutes because my ankle was hurting and I stared to have cramps. I had looked at my ankle from any signs of anything but it was so weird I saw blue-green scales. I was so terrified I didn't know what to do.

Jack: Kim! What's wrong?

Kim: OH…oh nothing I just thought I saw a spider around me?

Jack:okay?

Kim's POV

After that day I had got home from that AMAZING day but I was disappointed that I didn't get to make a move with Jack. .But I did forget about the scale thing. I was so tired so I decided to take a bath a bubble bath. I had got the water started when I heard the door close in the house it was my dad and my brother then had just came back from a soccer game. I had told my dad that I was going to be in there for a while and he was fine with it. I had decided to put bath salts and the bubble bath soap. Once I got in I got comfortable and fallen asleep.

I had a dream that Jack took me on a magic carpet ride and we had stop by a lake near by (like in the movie Aladdin). I had fell in water and was taken by mermaid guards or something. Weird right? Anyways once I woken up I screaming! Until I had woken up to we covered with scales and somehow a mermaid bra I guess that was attached to me somehow with no straps! My dad come to the door and asked me what was wrong and I told him to come in, but it was locked. The good thing was my dad had a key for every door in the house. Once he came in he was in shock.

Dad:(His face shocked) I was afraid this would happen...

Kim:What so you knew about this?!

*brother coming in*

Marshal: Hey? What's wrong?...woah.

Kim: Don't just stand there help me!

Dad:Let meget something from my room. Marshal stay here with your sister.

Marshal:Okay?*Dad leaves* Hey do mermaid use forks or fishfingers?*He laughs*

Kim:Very funny. Just get me out of here and give me a towel.

Marshal:No way! I'm not touch your scaly butt!

Kim:Fine.

*Dad comes back*

Dad: Okay, your mother had told me about how when your 15 you start to go threw so "changes". Your mother warend me but i thought she was kidding until i found out...

Kim and Marshal:What?

Dad: The she was a mermaid to.

Kim and Marshal:What!

Kim:Why didnt you warn me eariler?!

Dad:I didnt want to scare you. Also your mother told me to tell you when it happened.

Kim:Well that makes more sense.

Marshal:But why did she have to leave us?

Dad:Okay it started out when it was after Kim was born and her father the King of Merlidia, by the way that is a place where all the mermaids in our part of the country live.

Kim:Mermaids?

Dad:Let me countine. So her father was furious that she was on land for too long so he put a spell on her so she'd have her fin PERMANENTLY. But before she left she told me that a certain age that you and your brother were going to have a fins. Your brother wasen't going to have his until he was 18(Marshal is 17).

Marshal: So next year im gonna become a fish freak like her?

Dad: Sorry Son but just blame your mother. Just kidding don't really blame her.

Kim: How can you tell for sure that i inherited it from her?

Dad: Well your mother proved to me that you were gonna turn because she said you had the birthmark of a seahorse on the back of your neck.

*Dad checks her neck*

Kim: Do i have the birthmark?

Dad: Yup your symbol means unique and creative.

Marshal:Do i have one?

Dad:Let me check.

*Dad checks his neck*

Dad:Yeah you both do, but yours is similar to hers, but yours means superior and brave,Marshal.

Marshal: Nice!

Kim:So how do i get out of this tail?

Dad:Marshal get me a towel. Kim can you get up in any way?

I tried lifting my self up but i was too heavy from the scales.

Dad:Let me pick you up and set you on the floor so you can dry your self.

Once i dryed my self i got back my beautiful feet that i missed but i was kinda wobbly.

*End of conversation*

Kim's POV

After that long conversation i'm home alone until i hear a knock at the door and it's these guys in really dark suites they ask me if im Kim and i tell them yes. But when i try to ask them something one of the men grabs me and i pass out. I find my self...

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**Did you like? Sorry for long wait i will try to have next by friday out this weekend.**

**P.S i got my insperation from this book in the link feel free to open the link the 1st book was AMAZING you have to read it!**

**~Happy swiming see you next chapter~**

**LEAVE MEH REVIEWS! ****PLEASE**** no rude or bad reviews.**

** Real-Mermaids-Dont-Wear-Rings/dp/1402244126**


	3. Chapter 3:Expecting the unexpected

**Hope you injoy this new chapter. 2 new character but this chapter doesn't mention Jack,Mika,or Jerry.**

**Sorry.**

**Read and INJOY!**

Chapter #3

Expecting the unexpected

Kim's POV

As I was uncovered from the black cloth that was over my head I was surrounded by a group of men dressed up in dark clothing except the well I guess the "boss" He was in gold and black clothing. Were we at some loading dock or something near the water but I couldn't tell because I was still a little dizzy.

Boss: Are you Kim Crawford?

Kim: Why do you ask?

Boss: Do you happen to know of a woman by the name a Meghan Crawford?

Kim:Ya! That's my mother! Have you done something with her?

Boss: Maybe? She has told us that you're next in line for being queen of Merlidia. Land of mer-people.

Kim: Mer-people?Queen?

Boss: Has your mother not told you? Do you just find out you're a mermaid?

Kim: Hold up man! I'm trying to process this all!

Boss: So you do know?

Kim: I know I'm a mermaid but not in line as a queen.

Boss: Well you have a lot of stuff to learn. Let me introduce myself….(pause) I am Ryan the brother of your mother.

Kim: You're my uncle?

Ryan: Yes, yes I am.

Kim: Cool! But here's the thing I don't know how to get my tail back again? I had got it earlier today but I don't know how to get it back.

Ryan: What! *Ryan talks to his servants*

Suddenly there's a splash in the water and bubbling.

Ryan: Let's go men! Kim jump in the water before you get sucked in the serpent!

Kim: What? Why!?

Ryan: Just do it and I'll explain it the water….wait! Since you need your tail all you have to do is just breath water!

Kim: What won't I choke?!

*Ryan jumps in the water and grows his tail*

Kim: Here goes nothing.

*Kim jumps in the water with her clothes on while taking a breath of water*

Kim: Holy crap! What's happening?

*Kim forms her tail*

*Ryan talking to himself*

Ryan: She's full grown; it's faster than I thought. Kim! Can you swim towards me?

Kim: Ya I think I can.*Flopping her tail towards Ryan*

Ryan: Okay you might need more practice but that hole that was forming was a serpent. A serpent is a hole that forms when mermaids or merman stay on land too long.

Kim: But I'm different right? I have been on land ever since I was born.

Ryan: I guess but since you have your tail it might not work for you once in a while. But anyways I wanted to explain to you on land that since you got your tail early you have to the test soon since you are next to be queen.

Kim: What I don't want to be a queen I want to stay on land with my friends and family and have my LEGS with me.

Ryan: We'll your mother is down here do you want to meet her?

Kim: What? She's here! I need to see her like now!

*While going to the city*

Kim: So lets get this cleared I'm a mermaid with a mermaid mother.I am next in line to be Quuen of Merlidia. And also your my uncle.

Ryan:Correct!

Kim's POV I was so confused but then again not I found out I was a mermaid , that I have mermaid family, and that my mother is the queen of Merlidia the home of mer-people. Wow. Proccesing…Kim process this is very natural.(NOT)As i was swiming with Ryan i was just think of how my friends would react.I mean i probably shouldn't tell them but there my friends but then again if i told them i probably end up in a lab getting tested and being poked at.

Once we had got to the kingdom I saw a woman talking to a lady in a uniform until Ryan rudly interrupted her.

Ryan: *Bows to my mother* Queen, I have brought you something you might have been waiting for..

Megahn: If it's more coral roses then no.

*Kim comes out from behind Ryan*

Kim:Mom?

Meghan: Kim? Sweetheart!...

**END OF CHAPTER**

**What did you think? Please leave as many reviews as you want but not any rude,mean,or anything like that.**

**Please give em your oppinion. I want to know how well im doing.**

**~Happy Swiming~**


	4. Chapter 4:Truth but no lies

**Hey guys! I know i should be a shame of myself but i just kep typing. This chapter took me about 2 hrs(Inculding long brakes)**

**So i hope you enjoy it. READ!**

Chapter 4

Truth but no lies.

Kim: Mom! *Hugs mother*

Meghan: Kim! How did you get here and…..wait you already have your tail!?

Kim: Yeah, Ryan brought me here. Why does everyone think having my tail full grown is bad?!

Meghan: A mermaid or mer-man is supposed to get there tail always on a full moon. Mer-people who are on land when it's a full moon, at exactly 8:30pm they grow there tail IMMEADIATELY (hint for the future). Since you have your tail now and its green-blue which is very rare for mer-people you have to take you test very soon.

Kim: What is this test about?

Meghan: But that's the thing I can't really tell you. Your test will be based on your weakness and it will either be put on land or the water.(depends on the weakness)

Kim: So I can't really prepare or anything?

Meghan: Yup.

Kim's POV After are long conversation and asking each other questions my mom suggested I had sleep here for the night since the shark guards won't let me out till morning So my let me sleep in her guest room for the night. In the morning somehow I had woken up in my bed at my house at my dad's with my legs(gladly) and was back into my clothes I had jump in with when I had went into the water.

*knock* *knock*

Dad: Hey sweetie, I didn't hear you come in last night?

Kim: Me neither.

Dad: What?

Kim: Nothing. Dad can I be honest with you?

Dad: Of course why?

Kim: Okay last night when you and Marshal went out with the team after our long conversation some guys came to the door. But somehow I passed out with something that was in my face until I ended up in a we-….

Dad: Wait WHAT?! Someone kidnapped you?

Kim: Dad let me finish, Okay once I had woken up I was surrounded by these men until a guy oh by the way is my uncle.

Dad: What you met Ryan?

Kim: Yes, what's the big deal?

Dad: No .

Kim: He was talking to me how I was next in line to become Queen of Merlidia. Until a serpent came and we had to jump into the water which was when I grew my tail again. After that Ryan took me to see mom. She wants you and Marshal to know that she's doing fine and she misses all of us.

Dad: You saw your mother?

Kim: Yes.

Kim's Pov

After are long conversation about my being queen and mom. Dad had told me to go out and hang with my friends or go running. So I decide to call Mikia and the boys to meet me at Tom's Hangout. Tom's Hangout is a place where kids between the ages of 12-18 get to hang out and order dinner and fun stuff like that.

Before I go I get changed and bring some stuff with me. But before I leave I check my Shih Tzu (type of dog) calendar to see if there's a full moon and there was. So I had written it down on my hand.

*With Mikia, Jerry and Jack at Tom's around 4:45)

Mikia: Hey!

Kim: Hey! Have you seen the boys yet?

Mikia: No but Jerry said that they would be here in about five mins. Jerry went to go pick up Jack.

Kim: Kwel . Mikia can I ask you something?

Mikia:Ya! What's wrong is something bothering you?

Kim: ya kind of can you keep a personal secret?

Mikia: I swear on my life I can keep your secret. What is it?

Kim: I'm a me-

Jack and Jerry: Hey guys!

Kim and Mikia: Hey guys!

Mikia: Kim, what did you want to tell me again?

Kim: Never mind.

Jack: Hey guys? Want to order food or just want to go hang out somewhere else?

Jerry: Well, Mikia and I are going to a movie now so we can leave yal alone. Is that alright?

Kim: Mikia can I talk to you! * Pulls Mikia away from the boys* Why didn't you tell me?!

Mikia: I was until they came.

*Jerry interrupts*

Jerry: Hey can I grab Mikia? We have to catch the movie it starts at 5:30.

Kim: Okay yal have fun but no too much, okay?

*Jerry and Mikia leave*

Jack: So you want to sit on the deck?

Kim: Sure!

Jack: I'll race you! *Jack gets a head start*

Kim: Hey! Wait up!

Kim grabs her bag until something falls out. It's a book of all Mermaid DO's and DON'TS. She starts to read it until Jack calls her over to the deck. She grabs the book shoves it in her bag and runs towards the deck until she feels a sharp pain in her stomach.

Kim: Owwww!

Jack: What? What's wrong?

Kim: Uh…nothing. I'm fine.

She see's Jack scratching his neck when she see's…..

Kim: OMG!

Jack: What?! What's wrong?

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**I hop that's is enough suspense for yal'**

**Did you enjoy it? I hope you did!**

**Please leave me what you think!**

**NO RUDE OR BAD REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**~Happy Swimming~**


	5. Chapter 5:The Overwhelming

**Hey guys! I am still writing!I think i should be a shame of myself becasue i post to often. This story I think is getting really good. I hope this is enough romance for you. If you have any questions or suggestions please tell me no Mean ones! READ ON!**

Chapter #5

Overwhelming

Kim's Pov

Right away I was just thinking about how I got the book in my bag until I remembered that I guess whenever I came back from my Mom's kingdom. I guess Ryan brought me back and put me back to bed that night but I guess he snuck it in my bag so I would read it and be prepared just in case but until I looked up to see Jack scratching his neck and I saw what I would I have never thought to see in my life…..he had the same birthmark like my brother, Marshal.

Jack: What! What's wrong?

Kim: Y...you have the mark!

Jack: What!? What are you talki-…oh that mark.

Kim: So that means your one to.

*Jack's watch goes off meaning that it 5mins before 8:30*

Jack: Uh –oh…..ugh I have to go Kim I'm sorry…

Kim: No please stay here I want to talk to you.

Jack: No…no I can't I have to get home.

Kim: Please…..*she takes a deep breath*…I'm one to.

Jack: What are you serious?!...Prove it…

Kim: Fine

Kim turns around are puts her hair up to show him her birthmark.

Jack: You weren't kidding were you?

Kim: Yeah…..Please sit down so we can talk.

*They both sat down on the deck with their legs hanging down towards the water.*

Jack: So let me get this straight… Your one and I'm one to?

Kim: Yeah I guess?

Jack: Wow.

Kim: So when did you find out?

Jack: Okay well, it started when I was a baby. I was born in the water but my parents didn't want me to live in the water so my Dad suggested I stay with his brother's wife or you know my aunt. She was a human so she found out about mer-people when I formed into my tail which was when I was 16.

Kim: So you got your tail when you were 16 and I got my tail yesterday.

Jack: So you just found out, right?

Kim: Yeah, but-

Jack: So that's why you screamed at the resort. Let me guess you saw scales on you.

Kim: Yeah I had never really expected it until I got my whole tail.

Jack: Wait you have all of your tail?

Kim: Yeah,I have to take my test soon. Right?

Jack: No, who told you that?

Kim: My mom and uncle.

Jack: Well I guess there trying to protect you because-

All of a sudden mist was surrounding Jack and Kim until it stopped but they had grown there tails.

Jack: Well this is awkward. Wait you have a green-blue tail?!

Kim: Ya. I guess I'm special.

Jack: Yeah, you are because the only main colors are green, blue, and orange. Mer-people usually have one of those bold colors. And as you can see I have blue.

Kim: Shouldn't we get in to the water before someone sees us?

Jack: Yeah I guess. You want to go for a swim?

Kim: Yeah race ya!

*Kim jumps in to the water*

Jack: I'm going to get ya!

*Jack takes off his shirt (I wish I was there) and jumps into the water.*

Jack's POV

While Kim and I went for a swim I taught her a few techniques and showed her around Merlidia. Once it was around 10:30, I had taken Kim home but before she went inside we talked on her steps in the front of her house. It was I guess you can say….romantic. When she was about to go inside her house I had asked her if tomorrow night we could go on a date. Right when she about to answer her brother came out saying that there dad wanted to talk to her. She didn't answer me but I did get a goodnight. It was a very magical night. When I was leaving her house I had got a text from…..Kim? "Yes, pick me up at 5:45 at my house…..my dad wants to meet you. P.S Dress nice to impress him. ;)"-Kim

That text had made my night.

Kim's POV

Right when I entered my house my Dad was standing there.

Dad: What are doing out so late and with a boy?

Kim: He's just a friend….by the way I was wondering he had asked me out on a date can I go?

Dad: Hmmm…. MARSHAL! Get down here I need to ask you something.

Marshal: What? I was almost finished my level on Call of Duty!

Dad: I don't care…*He grabs him and talk to him about the boy and Kim going on a date*

*WHISPER* *WHISPER*

Kim: We'll I'm going to my room.

Dad: No stay here!

Kim: Okay. Okay.

Dad: Okay, I'll let you go on this date…

Kim: Yes!

Dad: On one condition…..

Kim: Finnne

Dad: He has to pick you up here at the house and I have to meet him.

Kim: Yes! Yes! Thank you daddy!

*She kisses him on the cheek and runs up stairs*

Kim: I'LL BE IN MY ROOM!

*Kim gets her phone out and texts him*

_Kim:_ _Yes, pick me up at 5:45 at my house…..my dad wants to meet you. P.S Dress nice to impress him. ;)_

_Jack: Awesome! You also wear something nice were going to somewhere fancy._

_Kim: Really? Tell me!_

_Jack: It's a surprise….._

_Kim: Well surprise me really good._

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Thanks for reading my stories!**

**I am still gonna continue! Please no bad or mean reviews!**

**Please tell me what you think. Fill up my review box!**

**~Happy Swimming~**


	6. Chapter 6:The Little things

**Hai! Sorry it took so long it is kinda late but I'm going to sleep now I have school tomorrow. Enjoy the story I hope you like it! Sorry for the holdup I am really busy and I have to worry about school so ya! Read on people! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

The little things.

Kim's POV

Today was the day….today was the day I was going to ask him. I know there is like 1/100 chance that he was going to say I feel the same way. But I was just nervous that Jack was just going to reject me or leave me. It was around 3:45 I was getting ready for my date tonight I wish I knew but Jack said he was going to surprise me. I told Mikia to come shopping with me but I didn't want to tell her why because….well whenever Mikia or Jerry hears about a date or party or something like that they find a way to crash it. So I told her it was for a dinner for my dad's work. Gladly she believed me. Anyways we had gone to Macy's, American Eagle, and Forever 21 until I had found….the PERFECT dress. It was an orange and pink dress with a tribal print on the bottom tips. Once we had left the mall it was already 4:30 so I had about an hour to take a shower, do my hair, put my make-up on and put on the dress and shoes on. Just when it was exactly 5:40 when I had heard Jack's car drive up to the front of my house. I thought that was impressive of him coming early. I had heard the doorbell ring and Marshal had got it. They we talking about you know boy stuff when my dad sat him down to give him you know that "talk". (If you know what I mean) Once they were finished my dad had called me down to come down. When I was closing my door I was walking towards the stairs when my phone buzzed it was Ryan he said that he needed to talk to me but I had to cancel on him because of my date.

Jack's POV

Once I had got to Kim's house I had got butterflies. She told me that I needed to "dress to impress" her dad so I did. I had worn jeans with I white t-shirt with a dark/light brown open jacket. I had worn my dark brown Supras. When I had knocked on the door Kim's brother, Marshal came to the door when he let me in we just started talking about my car when there dad came. All of a sudden my palms started getting sweaty when I had realized I was getting the "talk". After our conversation her dad called Kim down. While she was looking at her phone. At that moment I knew that I was one of the luckiest guys in the world to be with the most beautiful I have ever seen.

Kim: Hi Jack! (Blushing)

Jack: Hi! Um….you look fantastic! Ready to go?

Kim: Yes, and thank you. (She grabs her purse)

Dad: So bring her back by 11:00 the latest. (Staring a deep look into Jack)

Jack: Um….uh Yeah! Yes sir! I will have her by 10:45 tonight.

Dad: Good. Well I guess you two have fun!

*Kim and Jack leave*

*Kim and Jack in the car*

Kim: So where are we going?

Jack: You'll see.

Kim: I hate surprises

*Jack drives up to the mall parking lot.*

Kim: Why are we here….wait let me guess are date is in the dojo is it?

Jack: Just wait. Here put this on. *He has a black belt in his hand*

Kim: Can I trust you?

Jack: Yes.

*They walk behind the dojo near a heater and trashcans*

Kim: Can I take it off now?

Jack: Yeah.

Kim takes off the belt from her eyes excited to see where they are but gets disappointed.

Kim: You're kidding right?

Jack: Just come up here.

Kim's POV

Jack pulls me up to the roof of the dojo to see a candle light dinner surround by a little tent and candles. Soft music playing in the back and our dinner covered by the fancy metal thingys. I was so happy I did a little squeal in my head. I was so….so…sweet. I just wanted to thank Jack and just kiss him in the cheek but instead he sat me down at the table.

Jack: Waiter!

*Jack's little brother, Josh came out in a tux with utensils and napkins for both of us*

Josh: Here are you utensils and napkins and for you milady someone wanted to give you a flower.

Kim: Well thank you kind sir, I wonder who sent me this flower? *Kim glances at Jack*

Jack: We'll thank you, Josh you can go back inside and watch your movie.

Kim: Aw. That is so sweet. How did you get him to do it?

Jack: Since I have to babysit I ask him and in return I gave him 20 bucks.

Kim: Lucky him.

Jack: Would you like some sprite?

Kim: Sure.

About 20mins later they finish there dinner and walk up to see the view of the city on the roof.

Kim: Wow, I never thought I would see something this beautiful.

Jack; Ya, I agree but I think your more beautiful.*Looks at Kim*

Kim: Really?

Jack:*Grabs Kim's hand* Kim, you are the most prettiest girl I have ever seen in my life I want you to be with me not just friends but more than friends. You mean the world to me I would do anything for you. I know you are the only person in the world who can complete me.

Kim: I feel the same way, but what are you asking me?

Jack:*Takes a deep breath* Will you go out with me?

*Pause*

Kim: Yes! I will!

*Kim hugs Jack really hard*

Jack: Kim?

Kim: Ya?

They look into each other's eyes and their lips come closer and closer until…

**END OF CHAPTER**

**I hope you enjoyed I will try to write more and post at least on Friday.**

**Sorry for the hold up again I am really busy with my personal life because I got things to worry about. P.S I am not saying that my fanfic isn't important.**

**~Happy Swimming~**


	7. Chapter 7:Too Much Trouble

Chapter #7 Too much Trouble

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I have been busy so ya! I hope I don't get yal made for holding up and not keeping you hanging. Who watched the game? Cuz I did! So I wrote a little something. I decided to start using cuss words and "older" actions. (I'm not talking about sex but if you want me to write something similar to that please tell me in the comments)There might be a cliffy…Let's get to the story.**

Jerry and Jack: Hey!

Jerry: What ya- Oh did we interrupt?

Jack: Uh...*steps away from Kim* we were just talking.

Kim:*coughs* What yal doing here?

Mika: We were roaming around the mall and we saw your car parked in the lot.

Kim: But the mall is closed.

Jerry: Okay. Okay we heard that yal came here.

Jack: Uh! Who told you?

Jerry:*in a soft voice* Rudy.

Jack: Dang it. He can never shut his mouth

Mika: So…what yal doing?

Jack's POV

I was just about to make a move with Kim until Mr. and Mrs. Interrupter came. I love Jerry as a brother but seriously he can really be an ass. I mean they really know how to crash party's dates or anything. I mean when I was 10 my dog had died (R.I.P Leny) and I invited a view of my friends that knew him. And when we were saying are goodbyes he came and interrupted EVERYTHING. I couldn't really say anything because you know I was his best friend and all. But the good thing was my dad kicked him out cuz of what he had done. So I have to sadly say that Jerry is and ass.

Kim's POV

Shit! Right when I got with Jack (FINALLY) we get rudely interrupted but you know who. I mean I love Mika (as a sister) but she can really be a pain in the ass. She doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut and she likes to interrupt people when there talking. It's like to her no one's talking so she just decides to talk. Sometimes I want to kick her in her balls (even though she has a you know what) (P.S I want Kim to sound kind of like a tomboy) so she can shut up! (LOL) I can think of it like it's her mute button. XD

Kim: Nothing we were just messing around…..

Mika: But why are yal dressed so formal and classy and why are yal on a candle light dinner?

Jerry: Wait! Are yal on a date?!

Jack: Can yal just LEAVE! Shit. Can't do anything around here.

Jerry: Sorry man. Just was wondering around.

Kim:*whisper* in people's business*whisper*

Mika: What?

Kim: Nothing.

All of a sudden a serpent started to form near the decks near the dojo. But Kim, Jack, Mika, and Jerry were still talking. As they Mika and Jerry were leaving Kim and Jack were talking again.

Kim: Thank God! There finally gone!

Jack: So where were we?

Kim: Uh you were about to kiss-

Right about when Kim was about to finish her sentence Jack imeadeatly kissed her for a few seconds.

Kim and Jack pull away.

Kim: Can I ask you something?

Jack: Anything?

Kim: Do you remember that night when I found out about your…. But before that when we had grown are….tails you were telling me something. Can you finish?

Jack: Oh... that! I'm just going to shorten up for you but you may not like it.

Kim: Just tell me.

Jack: When a mer gets there tail full grown that means that….well there is an evil Mer-maid or well mer-people like to call mer-queen. But her name is Morana, queen of ocean death. (I hope that makes sense) She gets weak when I mer gets there tail full grown the first time. So she sends a serpent to capture them and once she has them she-

All of a sudden Jack and Kim hear bubble from the water. They look over to see a serpent forming.

Kim: Is it a full moon already?*talks in a terrified voice*

Jack: I had already checked and not until another week.

Kim: Well, than that means-

All of a sudden the serpent comes out from the water and grabs her from the table and throws her into the water. She screams and struggles to get out but she already in her tail she struggles even harder.

Kim: Jack!

All of a sudden Jerry and Mika come up and look over the building where Jack is watching Kim struggle.

Jerry: What the? Is that Kim?

Jack: Shit. I'll explain later. *He jumps into the water to save her*(Which mean he also grows his tail to)

Mika: Holy Shit! Kim is a mer-

Jerry: Ya I see that wait is Jack one to?

Mika: Holy Shi-

All of a sudden Jerry and Mika get covered with black pillow cases and gets carried off the roof. While that happens Jack and Kim struggle from the serpent.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Hey guys. I guess I can say that this is a cliff there is plenty more where that came from. Please tell me what you think. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YAL THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT. TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS IF YOU GET IT RIGHT THEN IN MY NEXT CHAPTER I WILL GIVE YOU A ****SHOUTOUT! ****I hope yal enjoyed this! P.S i am NOT southern i just like using yal'. Thanks no rude comments!**

**~Happy Swimming~**


	8. Chapter 8:The Evil One

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say hi and well…yeah! I did talk a little during the story in a part by the way Narrator is me! Before I forget only like one person answered my question on my last chapter about who thinks they know what happens so I guess Bubbles wins the contest I don't really know this user so I guess look up Bubbles and follow he or she! So please review as much as you like! And always remember no bad or mean comments! Now let's get to the story…**

Chapter 7 That evil one.

Jack's POV

As I had jumped in the water realizing that Mika and Jerry noticing me I could just feel in my gut that Kim was in a lot of trouble. Once I was in the water looking around for her, I could see the black serpent pulling Kim down deeper in the ocean. I knew one thing…..Morana was back.

Jack: Kim! Kim!

Kim: Jackkk….(her voice fades away)

Jack: I need to get her back.

*He swims further down deeper in the ocean*

While Jack follows Kim and the serpent to Morana's cave…..

Mika: Where are we?

Jerry: Mika where are you?

Mika: Shut up I'm right here.

Ryan: Good you're up.

Jerry: Who are you and what do you want from-

Ryan: *slaps Jerry in the face*

Jerry: Lo que el hombre infierno? ¿Qué fue eso-

Ryan: Shutup.

*Back in the ocean*

Jack: Kim!

Kim: Jack you ca-

Morana: Well, well, well… look who came to save little Kim.

Jack: Let her go!

Morana: I would….but then I would be weak. If I'm weak then there's not point of me being alive is there?

Jack looks at Morana seriously.

Morana: That's what I thought. Well anyways you need to go I have a job to do. And I don't need your help.

Jack: Why do you want to take her powers? There are thousands of other mers out there. Why don't you take there's?  
Morana: Because, I won't be as powerful as I usually was Jack!

Jack: Let her go-

Morana: Oh I forgot you someone here to see you...

Jack: who?

Frank: Hi Jack, member me?

Jack: Frank! How did you become one?

Frank: I have my ways but I'm not here to chit-chat I was told to destroy you.

Jack: Good luck.

As Jack and Frank were fighting (mer-men have powers they use as defense you know for emergency's) Morana was getting the spell transformation ready for Kim. Morana was planning on taking Kim's mermaid powers to make herself stronger than ever. Making Morana strong enough to take down Meghan (Kim's mother) and rule over the city of Merlidia.

Frank: After this you become sushi!

Jack: You probably shouldn't have said that…

As Jack and Frank were fighting Jack had saw that Frank was were a necklace then her though….wait that was the source of his mer powers.

Jack: Hey Frank, got air?

Frank: What?

As Jack finished her punched Frank necklace making Frank loose his tail turning him back to human.

Frank: What did you do?

Jack: Bye Frank.

After that fight Frank had floated up to the surface for oxygen.

Morana: What have you done?! You just go rid of my only servant that I have!

Jack: The good thing is that you can get a better servant?

Morana: That's it! I have enough of you. I took away your parents and now I'm going to away the one you love!

Jack: NOO! Take me instead!

Kim and Morana: What?

Jack: Take my powers away instead of her.

Kim: No Jack please don't.

Jack: I'm sorry Kim. But this is the only way.

Morana: You make me laugh...but how do I know you aren't tricking me?

Jack: I give you my word. And you can take away my powers…. Forever.

Kim: NO!

Morana: Okay fine. Alright Kim your free nut you get to watch me take away 's powers.

Kim: Jack, you don't have to do this.

Jack: I'm doing this because I love you.

All of a sudden Jack crashes his lips to Kim's lips.

Morana: Aww...well isn't that sweet. I hate romance. Now let's get into business.

*Grabs Jack from the arm about to take his powers away from him.*

Morana: Now, Kim have any last words?

Kim: Just one thing, I will get you again you bitch!

Morana: Oh... a feisty mer…. Well I'll remember that when I'm torturing you in your dreams.

Kim: Go to hell.

*All of a sudden Morana grab a needle with the spell substance and poked Jack in the arm making yell in pain*

Jack: AHHHH...

Kim: Jack! Stop you're hurting him!

Morana: Good now for my final trick.

*Morana grabs a little glass bottle and sucks Jack power of a mer into the bottle*

Once Jack's powers are gone bubbles form around him making him loose his tail and powers.

Kim: Jack!

Jack signals Kim telling her that he needs to go to the surface for oxygen.

Kim: I will be back and you will be dead.

Morana: Good luck.

Kim leaving in disappointment she grabs Jack and swims to the surface before Jack passes out.

*At the surface on a deck*

Kim: Jack! Wake up Jack!

Jack:*cough*Kim?*cough*

Kim: I'm here.

Right then and there Jack (again) crashes his lips to hers making there kiss last a few seconds.

**_Narrator: Now, you're probably wondering is this the end? Is this a happy ending in a few chapters? No! I will not end it I might do another season or 2 stories but I'm kind of getting close to the end of the story. So just to estimate there are about 3 or 4 chapters left of the stories Thank you followers and reviewers for being there! And all you haterz…FUCK OFF! Love you all!_**

**_Now let's continue the story…._**

*Jerry and Mika walk up the deck with Ryan*

Ryan: Hey Kim? Are these your friends?

Kim: Shit! Mika...Jerry! How did you get here?

Mika: Its okay we know everything and Ryan brought us. After you both jumped in the water which we had saw yal' do Ryan knocked us out with sleeping gas.

Jerry: Which burned my eyes!

Kim: Ryan?! Why are you trying to hurt my friends? That's not you job!

Ryan: I'm your uncle what am I supposed to do then?

Kim: I don't know uncle stuff.

Ryan: What is that exactly?

Kim:….

Ryan: That's what I thought.

Jack: Just take them home!

Kim: Yes! Please we'll talk to them later.

As the left Kim and Jack kept talking until the her a splash.

Kim: you heard that right.

Jack: Yeah, but no one's around unless-

Frank: Hello guys!

Kim: Jack stop him!

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Hope you guys enjoyed that intense chapter! I will post on I think this Friday.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Also please answer my poll on my profile it would help me a lot. So yeah!**

**~Happy swimming! ~**


	9. Chapter 9:Everything's Changed

**Hey guies! I missed yal' so I took some time today to write I know I know it's not a lot but it is something. Something is better than nothing right? Anyway I am having a contest. I am choosing 4 people to be in my stories! Isn't that cool ya! Kind of anyways I want you to write a description of your character for my stories and tell me why I should choose you character. The last day is March 1, 2013. So please use your imagination to prove to me why your character. Now let's get reading….**

Chapter 9

Everything's changed.

Jack gets up and starts fighting with Frank making Kim very terrified. As they were fighting Kim was drying herself making her loose her tail but she kept getting wet so she had to stay put on the ground.

Jack: Man, you really hold a grudge don't you?

Frank: Yeah, Maybe I do at least I'm not as weak as you are.

As Frank finished he slammed Jack to the ground and while Jack was in pain trying to get up Frank had grab Kim and started choking her.

Kim: Jack! *Looks at Frank* Let me go you…

Frank: .Ah Watch your language more you talk shit the tighter my grip gets.

Kim: Jack!

Jack: I'm coming!

As he ran towards Frank he started to get something out of his pocket. Kim looked confused but right away Frank knew that this fight was going to get intense. Frank threw Kim down on the ground making her go back in the water (Getting her tail back).

Kim: Jack watch out!

As Jack was getting out his bracelet that all of sudden turned into a machete and Frank's necklace turned into numchuks (I know cheesy weapon).

As they were fighting Kim's neck started to burn which meant her birthmark was glow. She started to change which got her scared. Her eyes were changing color; the tips of her tail were changing a lighter color, and the tips of changing blue.

Kim: Jack! What's happening to me?!

Jack and Frank turned their head to see Kim changed completely. While Frank was distracted Jack decides to knock him out.

*Jack walk over to Kim*

Kim: Jack!? What just happened?!

Jack: You're a full mermaid!

Kim: Really?

Jack: Yeah now you can do anything control you being a mer or human.

Kim: Cool.

*Jack sits down next to Kim while she lays her head on her sholder.*

Kim: I'm sorry.

Jack: For what?

Kim: I'm sorry for making you lose you powers and coming into your life.

Jack: What are you talking about you're the one who made my life complete.

Kim: Really?

Jack: If I lied to you why would I do this?*He lightly grabs Kim's chin and kisses her*

Kim: I love you.

Jack: I love you too. And I will never let anything happen to you.

As the night got darker Jack took Kim to his house since nobody was home and it was very late.

As Jack carried Kim up the stairs to his room. He closed the door and started to take off her clothes. He started kissing her lips until her moved down to her neck but right when that happened Kim stop him.

Kim: Are you sure you want to do this?

Jack:…

Kim looked deep down in Jack's chocolate brown eyes and she felt complete.

Jack: Yes.

As they started to take each other's clothes one by one Jack grabbed Kim's hips signaling Kim to wrap her legs around his waist. Jack walked to his bed without pulling away from Kim.

As they started to get well into it Jack's phone rang.

Kim: *grunt* who could that be?

Jack: Someone's moody. Kim, hold on.

Jack got up from the bed only with his boxers on (OMG I would faint if I saw him like that) and walks towards his nightstand to his phone.

His phone read Jerry. Jack pressed ignore.

_Voicemail: Please leave your message for 281-987-321*BEEP*_

Jerry: Dude, when you get this call me back! Hurry man.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Okay thanks for reading my next chapter will either be Friday or Sunday I'm not sure yet. So please do my contest and keep reviewing! Remember no bad reviews! Love you all!**

**~Happy Swimming~**


	10. Chapter 10:Those Moments

**Hey people! I just wanted to say sorry for the long hold up it's been really busy for me at school and I had a day with my friends on Friday so I decided to type during the night. I see yal' didn't answer my contest or anything. But I guess we can do it another time. So I guess we can get to the story…..**

**People say this in the stories I read so…Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Those Moments…**

Kim's POV

Last night I couldn't even remember until I turned around in my bed facing Jack while he's still asleep. I snuggled next to him so I could hear his heartbeat. I felt so protect and safe. I heard Jack snicker softly waking up to the feeling of my hair on his chest towards his six-pack. I honestly didn't want to move.

Jack: I can see you're quite comfortable.

Kim: You are correct.

Jack:*Wipes his face* What time is it?

Kim: Uhhh….10:27am

Jack: I honestly don't want to do anything today, do you?

Kim: To be honest not really.

Jack: Well good. I'm all yours today what do you have in mind for are nothing day today?

Kim: Stay in pj's and relax.

As Kim got up from the bed about to head to her restroom Jack grabs her arm and pulls her back into bed. (So Kim will be lying over Jack)

Kim: What was that for?

Jack: Oh I forgot to warn you.

Kim: Yeah right.*Softly giggles while kneeing him in the balls when she gets back up*

Jack: Ow! Really do you have to knee me there?

Kim: Oh? I forgot to warn you.

Jack gets up to check his phone noticing he had got a missed call from Jerry.

Voicemail: _You have one new message. New message: Dude, when you get this call me back! Hurry man._

Jack: Did you hear my phone at all last night?

Kim: No?

Jack: Well my phone says I got a missed call from jerry and he sound like he's in trouble.

Kim: Well, call him back.

Jack dials the phone but when the ringing stops Jack answers hello but to person who answers is definitely not Jerry.

Jack: Hello?

?: If you want your friend back answer me a few questions.

Jack: What? Who is this?

?: That doesn't matter now you're running out of time are you going to answer the questions or not?

Jack: okay.

?: Do you happen to know if mer's exist?

Jack: What are you talking about?

?: I know you know so just tell me do you really love that girl? Would you protect her from anything? Because I sure know that the government would love see what she really is.

Jack: Kim? I will always protect her. And you will never take her from me. She will never get exposed. And if you did expose her I will find you and kill you.

?: Well, if you're going to be that way I just kill your friends before you get even near me. Would you like that?

Jack: Don't touch one hair on their head. I'll give you what you want just don't hurt my friend or Kim.

?: Well isn't that sweet. Well you give me what I want I'll give you your friends. Meet me at the Pier near the ocean tonight at 8:00 with a sample of Kim's scales and information about down under. (The guy was talking about Merlidia). If you follow those steps easily you will never hear from me again but if the entire thing I ask for are false than we will find Kim and she will be a science experiment.

Jack: Fine but nothing else.

?: Okay see you tonight-

-Line dies-

Kim: Who was that?

**END OF CHAPTER**

**I hope this is enough for you. I guess this is a cliffhanger. So anyways I probably won't update very soon because I got my laptop token up. But I get my laptop from my mom's room cuz she leaves her room open. So I'm sorry for the long delay. I will update as soon as I get my laptop back. Have a great spring break!**

**~Happy Swimming~**


	11. Author's Note

**Hey Guies!**

**I'm so sorry for the hold up i still have my laptop tooken up from my parents. So i will try to update as SOON as i get it back. I feel horable leaving yal hanging but ya SORRY! I wanted to say that and i wanted to know if yal' have any suggestions when i write do you want me to add anything to the story like details or an explaination to thing. Please not bad reviews! Also please anwser my pool on my page wich is suppose to be there. So ya! Again soooo sorry for the hold i will try the have to chapter by monday...speaking of monday... WHO'S READY FOR THE KICKIN' IT PRIMERE?! Cuz i am! I stll can't believe there is 2 more days left! Anyways please review ya!**

**Love you all!**

**~Happy Swimming~**

**V-**


End file.
